A Simple Recon Mission
by ywons54
Summary: A team de-aged story. And Zatara did not become Doctor Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I got rid of the other story I made two nights ago. Truth is; I thought over and realized how stupid it was, so I will try again some other time, but for now I will make the de-aged story.**

**Here is chapter one.**

**Chapter 1**

**Batman's POV**

A recon mission. I really can't make much simpler. Recon missions were really all we gave them, but they always seem to mess it up.

Right now I was looking at 9 toddlers. The toddlers being: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Zatanna, Rocket, and even Red Arrow. They were all around the 3-5 year old range. I had called the mentors to Mount Justice already and was waiting for their arrival.

_Recognized: Aquaman 06_

_Recognized: Martian Manhunter 07_

_Recognized: Flash 04_

_Recognized: Icon 20_

_Recognized: Superman 01_

_Recognized: Green Arrow 08_

_Recognized: Zatara 11 _**(I looked up their numbers so these are right)**

"Batman, why did you call us here?" Aquaman asked confused. I stepped to the side and watched as their faces became shocked at what they were seeing. Aquaman and Zatara looked horrified, Superman looked unsure, Green Arrow and Flash looked like they were going to get killed, Icon and Martian Manhunter looked concerned.

"What happened?" they all said in unison.

"The Team was sent to trail Circe, Tala, and Morgan le Fay. They were found out and turned in to the toddlers they are now," I stated for them. Then we all turned to look at the said children. Superboy and Red Arrow looked angry and bored, Wally and Artemis were fighting while Miss Martian and Kaldur tried to play peacemaker, Rocket was playing with her force bubbles, Robin and Zatanna were giggling and laughing at was most likely an inside joke.

Then the zeta beam came to life again…..

_Recognized: Black Canary 13_

_Recognized: Wonder Woman 03_

_Recognized: Hawkwoman 10_

"Here comes the Calvary," Flash whispered to Green Arrow.

The three females walked in with ecstatic faces," Where are the children?" Wonder Woman said a little too enthusiastically. We all stepped out of the way to put the kids into view. The ladies gasped loudly getting their attention. The women ran up to them and began examining each child with a smile that I thought would split their faces.

Wonder Woman stood up holding Conner with Robin and Zatanna on her shoulders. Black Canary was holding Roy's hand and had Wally and Artemis, who were still fighting, on her shoulders. Hawkwoman had M'gann and Raquel in her arms with Kaldur on her shoulders.

"Boys, you can go home. We'll take it from here," Black Canary told them.

"But, you can go get some toddler things. It would help a lot," Wonderwoman added. Flash zipped through the zeta beam while the rest followed more slowly. Superman was looking back at Conner who was giving him a pretty intimidating for a toddler. As I turned to leave I saw the women gather in a circle, most likely planning what they were going to do with the children. I only hoped that the kids did not keep their superpowers and abilities.

Boy, were they all in for a ride.

**There you have it. I will make the next chapter longer. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Conner's POV**

The women carried us to the lounge and put us on the couch. I covered my ears because Wally and Artemis hadn't stopped fighting and were starting to get really loud. I was about to snap at them when…

"Who wants a juice box?" Black Canary asked. We all raised our hands. Well, Roy and I didn't but we got juice boxes anyway. So, right now I was just sitting on the couch chewing on the straw with Roy as we watched the others play. Wally and Robin were playing hide and seek tag, Robin was the best at hiding while Wally was the best at tagging. Kaldur was watching them and the girls were playing with each other's hair.

_Recognized: Flash 04_

_Recognized: Batman 02_

At that Robin and Wally stopped playing their game and rushed to meet their mentors. The others followed later because…

_Recognized: Icon 20_

_Recognized: Zatara 11_

_Recognized: Aquaman 06_

_Recognized: Martian Manhunter 07_

_Recognized: Green Arrow 08_

I sighed. It would have been too good to be true to even wish that Superman would come back. He probably went back to wherever his civilian identity lives hoping nobody would come after him.

"Conner?"

He looked up to see Wonder Woman and gave her a questioning look.

"We could shopping together if you would like?" I looked at her trying to process what she was saying. Then I nodded my head and raised my arms. She picked me up and walked toward the zeta beams.

"Batman, I taking Conner shopping." Batman didn't even look at us, but nodded his head.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

Right now I was standing in a nice white living room in Washington D.C. so Wonder Woman, or Diana as she told him to call her, could change. She came from a hallway wearing a blue shirt, black skinny jeans, black high-heeled boots, and a jean jacket. She grabbed a purse, her keys, and my hand and pulled me out the door. She took me over to a sleek Ford Mustang **(Ford all the way baby) **which I saw had a booster seat in it.

She picked me up and put me in the booster then she went around and got in the other side. She started the car and we went on our way.

We arrived at a big building that looked pretty for a building. Diana got me out of the car and we walked in together. I read a sign that said "Chevy Chase Pavilion" whatever that is.

**Diana's POV**

I had decided to take Conner shopping the second Clark didn't show up like the other mentors. And maybe, help Conner work on his powers when he gets back to normal.

Anyway, I took him to the first baby safe store I thought of that was on this side of the pavilion. Old Navy had baby items so it might work. We walked and I put Conner in a cart so he wouldn't have to walk as a much. I got him a 'Dad is my Hero' tee (He did not seem happy about that one), an 'Awesome Things Come in Small Packages' tee, some boot-cut jeans, a Superman sweatshirt and a Batman sweatshirt, camo and blue canvas slip-ons, white socks, some underwear, Superman pajamas (He growled when I put this in the cart), an Old Navy rashguard, and a pair dark blue swim trunks.

After I paid for the items we left the Pavilion and went to the Senator's Grille in the Holiday Inn. I was surprised when the waitress said Conner got to eat free, but, hey, who's complaining. Conner got pancakes and the chef made them look like smiley face. I swear Conner had a ghost of a smile on his face when he saw this.

When we got down eating we started heading back to my place. I asked Conner if he had fun, but when I didn't get an answer looked over at him and saw he was asleep. When we got to my house I used my comm. Link to call Batman and tell him Conner was staying here tonight. His response? "Whatever."

So, I put Conner in his new pajamas. I could not wait to see his reaction in the morning. Then I put him in a my bed. I brushed my teeth and got in my own pajamas then got in bed. Before I went to sleep I made sure Conner was not in a position to fall off the bed. When my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Batman's POV**

After Diana told me Conner was staying with her I mentally sighed. That meant we had one less child to worry about. Right now Flash, Black Canary, Hawkwoman, and I just got everyone to sleep. Imentally sighed again.

We were going to be staying here for the night.

**See? SEE? I made it longer. Now a buhbai.**


	3. Wonder Woman or Wonder Mom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Keep Calm and Take a Mustache. **

**} } } } } } Mustaches ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**Conner's POV**

I wish I could say I woke up happy. That was definitely not the case. I was wearing the Superman pajamas Diana got me. That jerk.

I sat up and saw that Diana was not in the bed. I jumped down from the bed then opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Diana was standing at the stove cooking what smelled like eggs and sausage.

"Di-, Dia-, Di-, Mommy?" I asked being I couldn't get her full name out. She looked at me with a shocked look on her face then smiled so big I thought it would split her face.

"Yes Conner?"

"Why did you put me in these stupid pajamas?"

"Kon, those were the only ones we had."

"Yeah, but you could have bought other ones."

"Maybe," she said while picking me up and giving me some food," Eat. We're going to go back to Mount Justice today."

"Ok," then I dug into my food.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**Third POV**

Wonder Woman and Conner came through the zeta beam to see chaos. Batman was up on the rafters trying to get Robin to come down. Flash was chasing Wally around the mountain, Kaldur and Roy were being semi-good and sitting on the couch in the lounge throwing advice to the mentors, M'gann and Rocket were flying around eluding their mentors, then the other three girls were sitting in front of the TV on the ground watching Victorious.

Conner looked to Wonder Woman and saw she looked furious.

"**EVERYBODY STOP! CAN I NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE NIGHT?!" **

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at Diana. Batman jumped from the rafters holding Robin who looked shameful. Then the rest of the heroes came and stood in a line with their protégés.

"I cannot believe that after one day of no women you let the kids get out of control," Diana lectured, even Bats looked a little ashamed," I would have expected better of the children as well."

"You boys and girls should know how to behave, look at Conner. When he was with me he was a perfect angel. Even when I bought him Superman clothes."

_Recognized: Superman 01_

**Conner's POV**

Darn it. I looked down at my shirt. I was wearing the 'My Dad is My Hero' tee and the Superman sweatshirt. After the computer recognized Superman I glared at Diana full force. She had stopped her lecturing and smiled slightly at my glare.

We turned around to face the Man of Steel. He looked uncertainly at me. I also glared at him. If I had heat vision…..

"What's going on?" Superman asked. Now Diana turned her eyes on him. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room. We all just stared after her. Some of us wishing he would live through her rant, me and the other kids were hoping he would suffer at Diana's hand.

All of us kids went to the room where Diana had dragged Superman and pressed our ears to the door….

"….. idiot! When I took Conner shopping and clothes with you or your symbol on them he growled at me! Then this morning he walked into the kitchen at my house-" "You took him to your house?" "SHUT UP YOU B-"

We pulled our ears from the door then and walked away like nothing happened. Wally was even whistling. We went to the lounge, turned on the TV and watched different Disney shows until our mentors came in. They made us lunch.

As I sat at the island in the kitchen eating my dessert, apple pie, Diana walked in looking smug followed by a red faced Superman.

Diana came over to me and kissed me on the head. I smiled slightly at Superman's dumbstruck face. Then a question formed in my head as I looked from the males to Diana.

"Mommy, are you in charge?"

All the grown-ups in the room looked at me. The men with angry face which didn't phase me in the slightest and Mommy with one of pure pride.

"You see? YOU SEE? He got it right."

**And that's the end of that chapter. Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ok, so the last chapter was about the Super and Wonder family. Now on to the Arrow family!**

**Chapter IDK**

**Green Arrow's POV**

"Roy, Artemis, STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled at them. It seemed that when Artemis wasn't fighting with Wally she was fighting with Roy. Does she have something against red-heads?

They stopped and looked at me like they just realized I was there.

"STAY OUT OF THIS OLLIE!" I sighed. This was tough.

"If you two don't stop fighting, you both get time-outs in the pens," I said calmly.

The two toddlers stopped again, but this time they looked at me in fear.

"You wouldn't ," they said in unison.

"Try me," I whispered. They looked at me then each other and took off running.

I pressed the button on my comm. link," Barry."

Suddenly the Scarlet Speedster was standing in front of me with the two squirming kids under his arms. I took them and said," Thanks."

"No prob., but you'll have to help me with Wally sometime."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

He then mock saluted and was gone. I looked down at my two charges and saw that they were fighting again….

"He so got you first," Artemis said.

"No, he got you first," Roy retorted.

'Really,' I thought,' They're fighting over who Barry caught first.'

I started walking down the hall and sighed again as the two kids under my arms were now fighting about which was better: waffles or French toast. I agreed with Artemis on waffles there.

As I came to the end of the hallway they were now fighting on which trick arrow was better: polyurethane foam or glue. Roy was right with the glue one.

When I turned the corner and came into the lounge I saw all the other kids watching an anime called Shugo Chara while also saying how all of it was so unrealistic. Yeah, sure, okay. Anyway, I walked over to the pen I told the toddlers under my arms about earlier and put them in it. They didn't even notice because they were in the middle of another fight. Who was more amazing-awesomer: Cheshire or Catwoman. Wow, both cat themed women. I just could not choose.

I left there and walked over to where the other mentors were. Superman kept glancing over at Conner who looked like he was about to fall asleep on Diana's lap. Batman kept glancing at Robin to make sure he didn't disappear. Flash was sitting on the couch watching the show with the children, but he was the only one who didn't comment on how stupid it was. If anything, he was entranced by it. Stupid man. Even I'm not that idiotic and I'm pretty idiotic.

Icon and Martian Manhunter were going over different ways to sneak up on enemies while glancing at Bats every few minutes. Zatara and Aquaman were going over the possibility of creating a pocket dimension underwater to put the baddies. I found this quite interesting.

The kids and Flash were quite occupied watching the anime because it was back-to-back-to-back all day. While they watched we decided our next step of action with the toddlers. Of course something had to go wrong….

**Third POV**

While the mentors and other kids were in their own little worlds, Roy and Artemis came up with a plan to prank everyone. They might not get the Bats though. Anyway, when nobody was looking they climbed out of the pen/jail and quietly ran down the hall to the briefing room…..

**Yeah, I planned on putting more Arty cuteness in here, but that will have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry. Anyway, ahoj. That was Czech.**


End file.
